Draco's addiction
by Reiven
Summary: Some people need it only once a week. Others, twice a day will suffice. But there are some that need it so often that they become addicted. Draco Malfoy is one of those people.


_Standard disclaimer applies._

**Authoress**: Reiven.  
**Rating**: General  
**Genre**: Humour.  
**Character(s)**: Draco.  
**Summary**: Some people need it only once a week; others, twice a day will suffice. But there are some that need it so often that they become addicted. Draco Malfoy is one of those people.

**Note**: This story is dedicated to Trillium, my faithful reviewer, who gave me the idea. Enjoy.

**

* * *

**

**Draco's Addiction  
**_By Reiven__

* * *

_

Oh, my love, the essence my life. How much do I love you? I love they way you smell. I love the scent you release as you sit innocently before me. You intoxicate me. You hypnotize me with your very presence. How can I go on living with out you there to wake me in the morning and send me off to my sweet dreams at night. How can I go on living without you?

I love it when I slip my tongue in, I taste you. You taste bitter yet sweet. Your very essence fills my nostrils with pleasure as I breathe in your aroma. The bliss I endure as you fill my mouth with your contents. The satisfaction I feel as I imbibe you until there is no more. You are warm, yet you make me fell all tingly inside when I'm angry. You are there to warm my heart when I feel not the need to go on living. You warm my body on a cold winter's night as I sit alone in the dungeons with naught but my skin to accompany me.

I hate you, but I love you. I hate the way you addict me. Yet I love to fulfill the addiction. I hate the way you poison my soul. Yet I feel free when you cleanse me. I hate the way you make me want to do good. Yet I love the way you fill my heart with goodness. I hate the way I look as I awake in the morning with out you. Yet I love it when you make me gorgeous again with your presence. I hate the emptiness I feel when I cannot smell you, when I cannot taste you. When I cannot feel you in my hands. Yet I love the joy I feel in my heart when we are one once more.

Alas. As I sit here in Potions, my heart distresses to remember something so wonderful, so…empty. Like an empty shell washed up upon a forsaken beach of sorrow. Will we be united once again? How long will it take until my heart mends from the loss? The pain, oh the pain. The emptiness is almost unbearable as you are not here to rejuvenate my broken self. I sit here, remembering the wondrous time he had together this morning, until the fates turned on us, and I was force to taste the bitterness of parting once again. The pain.

I notice not as the class ends and the students file out, eager to escape the wrath of the dreaded Potions master. I do not fear him as he holds a special place for me, his favourite student. But in my heart, the one part spared is for you and you alone. Now I find myself walking alone towards the kitchens where you await me. The two goons of mine have run off to the Great Hall to fill their stomachs. The do not care for others. Not like I. My heart leaps with joy as I draw nearer to my destination. Soon we will be reunited.

I reach. Yet you do not await me. You have not arrived to greet me after my trying day at classes. I call upon Dobby the traitorous house elf. Have I not forgiven him? I might, for he still serves me when I wish. I command him to fetch you so that we may, once again, be whole. He disappears in a pop and reappears soon after. Oh the joy. You are with him. I can smell your wonderful scent even from where I sit. I hold myself poise, trying not to run and tear you from his arms in excitement. I felt drained before but now a new strength surges through my body giving me strength. He comes and places you in front of me. I cannot hold it anymore and seize you. I inhale quickly, the action refreshes me to an extent, and with one swift movement, I down you. My heart no longer pains with emptiness, for we are one.

You are my one true love. My dearest. My sweet. My cup of coffee.

_The end._

**

* * *

**

I bet you thought it was something dirty, didn't you? Hehe. If you're reading this now, it means this is your cue to review. Don't forget. If a review you don't write, it will haunt you in the night, and when you lie beneath your quilt, you will have a conscience full of guilt.


End file.
